Abstract ? Confocal Microscopy and Molecular Pathology Core The Confocal Microscopy and Molecular Pathology Core (CMMPC) provides assistance, service, and training for NIH funded core and affiliate investigators with confocal microscopy, multi-color immunofluorescent staining, in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry, image analysis, and digital imaging. It is increasingly clear that in situ, tissue-based investigations are needed for a variety of research disciplines including AIDS, malaria, biodefense, and other infectious diseases that specifically target certain tissues. For example, there has been a tremendous call for identifying cell and tissue reservoirs in SIV or SHIV-infected animals for treatment, prevention, and cure strategies for HIV infection and AIDS. Similarly, there is a need for tissue based quantifications of the severity of lung lesions in tuberculosis to fully evaluate treatment or vaccine efficacy. Further, trained pathologists are often required to distinguish regions of interest in tissues such as germinal center and mantle regions in lymph nodes, effector versus inductive lymphoid tissues in gut, the various regions and cells of the female and male reproductive systems, and placental and fetal tissues. These are mission critical services provided to NIH funded investigators involving studies of vaccine responses, immunogenicity, viral target cells and reservoirs, as well as mucosal and neonatal immunology, and more recently, the effects of Zika infections on placental and CNS tissues of infants. The simultaneous evaluation of normal and diseased tissues by trained pathologists, linked with confocal microscopy, molecular, and immunohistochemical studies have always been a tremendous strength of the Division, which is why the CMMPC was originally established in the Division of Comparative Pathology.